Date With An Android
by Seto-Hiei012
Summary: Yo Minna-san! Yer gonna hafta guess the pairing in this one cause I ain't about ta tell ya. First ten to guess correctly get a fic of their own, any anime, any pairing you want. No strings attached.


As they lay there together under the covers, she wrapped one arm around him and whispered into his ear, "Are you cold?" He shook his head and she rubbed his chest. "Okay, just wanted to know." He nodded and closed his eyes again. A few minutes later, however, he shifted and groaned. "Are you hurt?" She asked, wide-eyed. He shook his head and looked at her. "Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine." He murmured into the darkness as she held him closer. "I know that. I'm just worried. You weren't fine earlier today, need I remind you. You had a hole in your chest." She shot back. "So what? It was all that stupid Vegeta's fault, and anyway, he started it." He said, crossing his arms. She said nothing, just rubbed his back soothingly. "Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and settled him fully into her arms. He sighed and lay his head against her heart, yawning as he did so. "Hey, when we get up, you wanna go to a movie with me? We can go see The Green Mile." He asked, glancing up at her and smirking half-heartedly. She shrugged. "Isn't that a horror flick? You know I don't like those things." She said. "Yeah, I know. You could always lean against me during the movie...and kiss me if it gets too scary for you." He said, pulling her down to lean against him as he had explained. She sighed, nodded and leaned over him to the nightstand where the small digital clock lay. She checked the time and turned to him. "It's only three thirty. Why don't we worry about this in a couple more hours, huh?" She asked, stroking his hair. He let his eyes slip closed and she curled up around him protectively.  
A few hours later, the two woke up to loud knocking. "Oh, god. What now?" She asked, exasperated. "Just leave it alone. They'll go away. I wanna sleep some more." He murmured, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just come back to me. They'll be gone in a few minutes...come here." He said, still sleepy. She laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I'm sorry, but I have to see who it is. I promise, I'll come straight back if it's not important, okay?" She asked, hands drifting over her lover's back, settling on his waist. He nodded reluctantly, releasing her. As she started to get up, he smashed his soft lips against hers once more. She kissed back and he wound his arms around her neck, wanting more. She took his hands and guided them away from her slowly, desperately wanting to lie back down and give in to him. She heard a muffled voice outside and looked to the door. She looked back at him, then at the door again, then back at him. "Aww, they can wait." She said, bringing his hands back to her shoulders. "That's better. Let them rot." He said, pulling her down to him and gathering her into his arms. She cupped his cheek into one hand and leaned in to kiss him again. " I don't know what is is about you, but for some reason, you're absolutely irresistable to me." She said, leaning against him. He shrugged and held her closer. " Yo, open this door. I need to talk to you, now!" She jumped at the sound and groaned. "Better see who it is now. Sounds urgent." She said, pulling herself to a sitting position. He groaned and trying to kiss her again. "No. Sorry, but I have to get the door." She left then, silently slipping out of his arms. She tossed her robe on and flung the door open. "Now, what the hell is so important that you had to wake me out of a dead sleep, Kuririn?" She asked angrily. Her lover dragged himself out of bed and followed her out of the bedroom. "Who is it? Anything impor..." He trailed off as he saw Kuririn sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here, Shorty?" He demanded with a murderous glare. " Calm down, he's just here to tell me that Juuhachi-kun needs a babysitter for Marron, okay?" She asked, running over to him and rubbing his chest to calm him down. He sighed and sunk onto the couch, rubbing his aching temples. She tenderly kissed his cheek and began to rub his shoulders. "So, when do you want her? We're leaving tomorrow at noon, so do you guys want her over here by eleven or so?" Kuririn asked. She nodded and her lover lay his head in her lap, closing his eyes slowly, trying not to give in. "Sounds good to me." He said as she resumed rubbing his chest. "Then again," he said, cracking open one eye slightly, "Anything sounds good to me right now. I'm too tired to care." He muttered, lacing his finger with hers lazily, staring up at the ceiling. "Just don't bring her over till tomorrow. We'll be gone most of the day today. Here, I'll give you my cel phone number in case you need me. We'll be at the movies." She said, handing Kuririn a small piece of paper with the number on it.  
  
Later, as they drove to the movie theatre, she became a bit apprehensive about seeing this movie with him. "So, what's this Green Mile thing about, anyway? All you told me was that it was a horror flick." He shrugged. "I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I just figured it would be a good one to go see. You know, just so we could get out of the house for awhile, maybe show off a bit." He said, winking at her. She giggled and grasped his hand. "I'd love to."  
As they walked in, he laced his fingers through hers again, and kissed her cheek. She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. " Two for The Green Mile, please." She said and squeezed him lovingly. "Okay, that'll be 10.20, please. And, if you don't mind my asking, how long have you two been together?" She hugged him again, and held up three fingers. He reached over and lifted another one, making it four. She looked at him and he smiled. "Last Monday." He said simply. She nodded and whispered, "What he said." and together, they walked to the concession stand. "Want anything special?"He asked. She shook her head, running her fingers through his hair. "Just you." She murmured and they turned into the theatre. He was blushing furiously but it went away as soon as they sat down. "How did I let you talk me into this? I hate horror movies." She murmured as she pressed her face into his chest, hiding her eyes as one of the inmates in the movie was executed violently. He lifted her head and ran a hand though her hair as he kissed her lovingly. "Feel better?" He asked, softly. She nodded and started to turn back to the movie screen when a loud buzzing noise erupted and the gruesome scene of a black man dying with no bag over his head exploded into her vision. She yelped softly and turned to him, pulling him against her, kissing him fiercely. "Can we go home now?" She asked, trembling as he held her. He nodded and stood, still holding her in his arms. "Okay, let's go." He murmured as the two lovers walked out of the darkened theatre and sat down on a bench. He leaned against the wall and pulled her into his lap, cradling her as she cried into his chest. "I hate horror movies." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly. He simply held her to his heart until she stopped crying. "You wanna go home, or do you wanna go to lunch with me still?" He asked, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. She nodded and an employee at the theatre came over to them. "Is she gonna be okay? What happened." She buried her face in his chest and he turned to the concerned person. "The Green Mile happened to her. She'll be okay eventually, but could you leave us alone right now? I'm trying to calm her down. Needless to say, it's not working." He said softly. The employee nodded slightly and touched her shoulder. "Miss, I'm so sorry that this movie scared you so badly. Here." He handed her a coupon for a free movie the next time they came in. She nodded and her lover helped her up. "Shall we go to lunch now? I've already got a place in mind for us."  
  
"Elton Young's?!" He smirked and nodded. 


End file.
